


Duo Goes to the Doctor

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Pointless, doctor visit, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo had never had what could be called a regular medical examination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo Goes to the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 8/3/06

Duo kicked his feet nervously as he waited for the doctor. The bed he sat on was uncomfortable and the crêpe paper crinkled with every movement he made. Water dripped noisily from a leaky faucet.

Duo had never had what could be called a regular medical examination. Any exam he'd had was given by Sally Po and she was always very cautious of his wariness for doctors. However, it was Preventers regulation to have a yearly physical exam. Une had also decided that Sally was too close to the former pilots to give an unbiased assessment. So now Duo was going to be examined by some doctor he'd never met.

Finally a knock sounded at the door and the doctor walked in. "Hello," she paused to check her clipboard, "Mr. Maxwell. My name is Dr. Malone." She offered a hand which Duo took. "How are you today?"

Duo grinned. "Isn't that a strange question to ask at a doctor's office?"

Dr. Malone chuckled. "When people give the customary 'fine' I suppose so. When my patients answer honestly it can be quite informative."

He studied her. "Honestly Doc? I'm nervous."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What about?"

"I've never done one of these before."

She looked back at her clipboard and searched through the pages. "Ah, a former Gundam pilot. That's okay, I've already seen one of you today."

Now it was Duo's turn to be surprised. "Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

The doctor shook her head. "Not at all. A memorable name to be true. Heero Yuy."

Duo laughed. "I'm sorry."

He was rewarded with a grim smile. "I was really hoping not to have to go through that experience again." She stopped, realizing what she just said. "Please don't tell anyone I said that. It was very unprofessional of me."

"Your secret's safe with me." He winked. "And don't worry, I'm not nearly as bad as he is. I'll try to be good, I just may have some reactions I can't control."

She nodded. "I'll consider myself warned." She set down the clipboard and washed her hands, this time turning the knobs far enough to stop the irritating leak. After putting on a pair of gloves she turned to Duo. "Shall we begin?"

The exam commenced with no serious problems. There were a few times Duo instinctively lashed out, but the doctor's reflexes were good. She was no match for Duo's, but quick enough to not get hit.

"Well Mr. Maxwell," she said as she finished the exam. "It looks like you're perfectly healthy. And lucky you, you don't need any shots."

Duo sighed in relief then gave the doctor an appraising look. "I'm impressed, Doc. You didn't get hit once."

"There are reasons I became a doctor." She looked up from her paperwork with a smile and winked. She handed a paper to Duo. "Take this down to the lab. It tells them what they need to test for."

He stared at her. "You mean they're gonna draw blood?"

She chuckled. "A full exam consists of blood work."

Duo walked out to the waiting room with a grim face. Quatre noticed and greeted his friend with concern. "Was it really that bad?"

Duo looked at the blonde and sighed. "No I'm just not looking forward to being poked with a needle and having blood sucked out of my arm."

Quatre nodded in understanding. "Maybe if you're good they'll give you a lollipop," he joked.

Duo's eyes lit up. "Do you really think so?"

"Uh," Quatre replied, caught off guard by the response. "I don't know. I guess we could ask."

Fifteen minutes later found Duo skipping through the parking lot with gauze over the middle of his left arm and a lollipop in the other hand. "You were right Quat. That wasn't bad at all."

Quatre watched his friend and sighed. His throbbing hand had a different opinion.


End file.
